12 Days of Shadowhunter Christmas
by da queen dragomir
Summary: 12 days of one shots including our most favorite series ;D. More info inside. T for mild language and *shrugs* just in case.. I DIDN'T COME UP WITH IT! I'm just posting my contribution from the tumblr blog: shadowhunterchristmas(.)tumbr(.)com- ff hates links (so really, don't blame me if it's against your religious views)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Yes, some of you may know me from some of my Vampire Academy stories, and you're all probably wondering what the hell happened to me. Did I fall off the face of the planet? No, no I did not. I've just been a little out of it when it comes to my stories. I joined an rp, which also served as a HUGE addicting distraction.

For those of you who are new to me (which most of you would be since I've never written in the Mortal Instruments fandom), I'm Da Queen Dragomir, but really you should call me Lissa. :) I prefer it.

Anyways...

Starting December 13th, I'm going to be taking part in the "12 Days Of Shadowhunter Christmas" challenge, the 12 days beginning before Christmas and ending Christmas eve. It's just going to be a collection of One Shots with the following prompts:

**The First Day (13th December)**: Patridge in a Pear Tree - Picnics and Parks.

**The Second Day (14th** **December)**: Two Turtle Doves - Magnus and Alec.

**The Third Day (15th December)**: Three French Hens - A Foreign Country/Language.

**The Fourth Day (16th December)**: Four Colly Birds - Tessa and a character of your choosing.

**The Fifth Day (17th December)**: Five Gold Rings - A Wedding.

**The Sixth Day (18th December)**: Six Geese-a-Laying - Jace and Clary.

**The Seventh Day (19th December)**: Seven Swans-a-Swimming - Water or the colour Blue.

**The Eighth Day (20th** **December)**: Eight Maids-a-Milking - Isabelle and Simon.

**The Ninth Day (21st December)**: Nine Ladies Dancing - A Ball/Animated Graphics.

**The Tenth Day (22nd December)**: Ten Lords-a-Leaping - The Circle.

**The Eleventh Day (23rd December)**: Eleven Pipers Piping - Sophie and Gideon or Maia and Jordan.

**The Twelfth Day (24th December)**: Twelve Drummers Drumming - An Institute of your choice.

_Note: I got these all off of the tumblr page: __ guidelines_

_Which is going to serve as my disclaimer. :)_

_I am also participating with this on tumblr, but I decided to share it on fanfiction as well. _

**And in regard to the tradition:**

**The Idea**

Traditionally, the twelve days of Christmas begin on Christmas day, and follow for twelve days afterwards. However, for the sake of getting into the Christmas mood, this will run from the twelve days _before _Christmas. It will end on Christmas Eve, because Christmas Day is a day where many will not have access to a computer and will want to spend time with their family.

For twelve days leading up until Christmas day, twelve prompts will be released onto the blog. These prompts can come in a form of theme, situation, ship or even a simple item to be utilized. If you wish to participate, you may do so in making whatever you like in accordance to the prompt. It could be fanart, writing or graphics - it's really up to you! The whole idea is to get the fans more involved with the fandom, and showcase all the talented people we have in our online group.

(also taken from the tumblr page)


	2. Day 1: A Partridge In A Pear Tree

**Happy 13****th**** day of December guys! And do you know what that means? I bet you do! It's time for the first day of Christmas! (I didn't create this, I got it from the tumblr blog 12 days of Shadowhunter Christmas. If starting on the 13****th**** is against your religion, it's how the blog wanted it- SO DON'T BLAME ME *glares at anonymous reviewer***

_**This first prompt is: A picnic or a park**_ :D

**NOTE: THIS WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE THE BLOG DOESN'T WANT MUCH LONGER THAN 500 WORDS (I'm breaking the rule, but still)**

Clary was leaning against the window, her sketch pad open to a page and a pencil in her had, posed to draw the lines of the figures she saw. It had snowed the night before—the first day since winter had begun. Children were all outside, throwing snowballs and building their own snowmen. It was cute. But it wasn't them she was trying so hard to capture. No, it was the boy right outside the institute, a confident smirk on his face as he ducked a snowball that had been chucked at him, only to be hit in the face. The laughter and bright smile that followed was Clary's goal.

Sometimes to her, Jace _did _seem like a little kid. He had that childish look on his face, almost. To say the most, it was adorable—though, Clary would never tell him that.

A small, bubbly laughter escaped her lips as she shook her head and glanced back down at her drawing, attempting to catch Jace in mid swing. As she defined his jawline, she glanced back up. Clary had been hoping to catch that cheerful smile.

Instead, she saw Alec. He was standing out in the open, frowning as he glanced around with a confused expression on his face. That was Jace, always playing tricks. She assumed he had found some complex hiding place, where he would tackle Alec as he walked by.

Clary was so focused on the area, hoping to find Jace before Alec could, that she jumped when she felt warm breath on her neck. She jumped, about to turn her head when a hand shot up to cover her face. Inwardly, she sighed. How had she not heard the footsteps come towards her.

"Izzy?" She guessed halfheartedly. It was almost obvious who it was, as Alec and Jace were outside, and Simon couldn't come because he was doing some gig with Eric and the guys.

"Wrong," the voice replied, "guess again," she laughed softly, his voice had so obviously given him away. She turned to face him, grinning.

"Simon?" She teased, leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. Jace frowned, and Clary was surprised that somehow, even when he was sneering he was attractive.

"I don't like being compared to weasel face," he smirked, "I'm much more attractive, and I have a better personality, and I'm stronger... I'm just better," his eyes glinted, and Clary pulled away, smacking him lightly.

"Oh, come on! It doesn't even take the holidays to get you two to be nice to each other?" Clary rolled her eyes, going to pick up her sketch book.

"Perhaps I would reconsider if you came outside with me?" Jace suggested, following her to grab her hand, practically dragging Clary out the door already.

"Jace!" she cried, trying to pull back, "No! It's cold!" she protested, but he was sadly stronger than her. With ease, Clary was suddenly scooped into his arms. She inwardly groaned.

"I'll keep you warm," he promised with a wink, walking out the door.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed as they walked outside, "Where the hell did you go?" If it was possible, his smirk widened.

"How badly do you want to know?" he taunted in reply. Clary rolled her eyes, struggling out of his arms. She sighed, wrapping his arms around herself.

"Jerk! I told you it was too cold out here!" she shot him a glare. Jace regarded her thoughtfully, before glancing at Alec.

"Like I said, I'll keep you warm. Hey Alec, why don't you give Clary your coat?" Alec gave him a dry look, shrugging his coat off and handing it to her.

"Here ya' go," Alec gave Clary a light smile, and she thankfully took his coat, zipping herself into it. How Alec and Jace didn't get cold while playing in the snow, she would never know.

The front door sounded, revealing Isabelle as she strut down the stairs, her hair bouncing softly behind her as she walked. She wore ear-muffs, a Christmas "santa hat", and was bundled warmly in a coat and boots. She looked warm, Clary thought enviously, wishing Alec's jacket was thicker. Isabelle laughed at Clary's expression.'

"You look freezing. Come on," Clary felt Isabelle's hand grip her arm, "let's ditch these boys and go get a warm latte," and once again, Clary found herself getting dragged away.

Meanwhile, Jace had tackled Alec to the ground, rolling around with him in the snow like goofy teenage boys so often did with each other. Jace jumped up, however, as he saw the two girls leaving.

"Hey! What about us?" he called after the them. Isabelle gave out one of her melodic laughs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you boys can keep each other company!" she shouted back in reply. Clary grinned, following along with her.

"Where are we getting coffee?" she asked softly, glancing over her shoulder at Jace. He shot her a wink before tackling Alec to the ground again. Clary laughed, turning her attention back to Isabelle, who shrugged.

"I figured we could go down to Central Park. They always have kiosks laying around, it won't be hard to find a warm beverage on a day like this."

And so the two girls walked down to Central Park, chatting about random, small things that barely even mattered. Clary was sure neither of them would even remember what was discussed five minutes from now.

When they reached the park, Clary's breath caught slightly. It was beautiful. The sun was out, which cause the snow to shimmer. She smiled, knowing she was most definitely going to come back later and capture this with her colored pencils.

As she was marveling at the sight, she found that Isabelle's chatter had died. Frowning, she turned... and there was no one. She stared after a crowd, wondering where Isabelle could have possibly gone.

Of course, this was New York, and it wasn't uncommon to get lost in the crowd, but seriously? She would have thought that shadowhunters would be more careful than that. Sighing, she headed off in a likely direction of the kiosks. It was there destination, wasn't it?

Carefully, Clary elbowed her way through the small crowd, keeping her eyes open for Isabelle's familiar black head. A hand suddenly covered her mouth, and Clary almost screamed. She relaxed when Isabelle's smell entered her air waves. Jeez! She had scared the crap out of Clary!

Clary expected Isabelle to withdraw her hand, and frowned when she didn't. Her frown turned into panic when she suddenly felt herself being pulled away from the public into a secluded area. Finally, the hand released itself from her mouth. Clary whirled on Isabelle, her eyes narrowed as she got ready to interrogate her for her strange actions.

She stumbled back, however, when she saw that it wasn't Isabelle. It had given off the illusion of having Isabelle's scent, but the creature that stood in front of her was a demon. Instantly, Clary began to fumble for her seraph blade. She had been unprepared, and the demon certainly didn't give her time to retrieve her weapon. Clary let out a small cry of pain as she was thrown aside and fell into the freezing ground. The demon jumped on her, it's mouth morphing to become bigger. For a split second, she was worried that the demon was actually going to eat her.

But then it was tackled off of her. Clary caught the small glimpse of Isabelle's hair flash and then a very low hiss sounded. A hand was suddenly there, helping her up.

"Maybe you should stop learning how fast you and Jace can get to second base and instead actually train," her tone was light, but there was also a stern underlay to it. Clary let out a small nervous laugh.

"Good idea," she mumbled. Part of her wished that another demon would come, so that Clary could be ready and show Isabelle that she _did _train. Clary was never one who was pleased with being reprimanded. Isabelle lazily stretched, acting almost as if she hadn't just killed a demon.

"So.." she began, "How about that coffee?"

**yeah, yeah. I know, it's pretty pointless. Next one will have more of a plot, I promise! This one was kind of a last minute, "Oh I'm supposed to do that!" moment. *sheepish smile* Sorry.**

** Tomorrow prompt is... two turtle doves, which I believe is Magnus and Alec. Malec fans have something to look forward to! :DDD**


	3. Day 2: Two Turtle Doves

**Hey guys! Guess what! The second thing of Christmas my parabatie gave to me... was a MALEC BREAK-UP MAKE-UP! (so it's taking place after they had broken up) And who's not dying for them to get back together!? Poor Alec.. -sob-**

** Enjoy! Oh, and for those who don't read A/N's**

_**Today's Prompte: Magnus and Alec! (Kiss the Cook! :D)**_

"As I was saying," Jace's voice was muffled through his mouth full of hamburger, "They should have never replaced the cook," with a look of disgust, he slammed his hamburger back onto the plate, "My burger's practically raw," he swallowed, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Alec nodded, glad he hadn't gotten anything with meat. Instead, he had simply gone for a smoothie.

It tasted oddly familiar, a feint taste he was trying hard to recognize. Jace pushed his plate back, "Seriously, we should go up and complain," he mumbled, picking up a fry and chewing on it. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"And I assume by 'we' you mean me?" Jace flashed him a grin.

"Exactly!" he agreed, pushing his plate in Alec's direction. Alec sighed, picking the plate up, walking into the kitchen.

"Get me a plate of onion rings while you're at it!" Jace called, waiting for Alec to disappear through the doors before sneaking up behind it. He pulled his steele out, beginning to draw the rune Clary had very carefully designed that morning. _Lock_, it read. He grinned in triumphant, dialing Isabelle's number.

"Is it done?" Isabelle asked on the other line. Jace grabbed his coat and threw a couple bills onto the table, walking out the door.

"The kitchen is hot, Isabelle. Repeat, the kitchen is hot," he said into the phone. On the other line, he heard Simon snort.

"Seriously?" his voice was distant. Isabelle snickered, and Jace could tell from the sound that followed she was trying to cover it up.

"Yeah, whatever," Jace mumbled walking out into the cold air. The snow crunched under his feet as he walked to his next destination.

"Alright, Clary sent me a text telling me she's just outside," Isabelle informed him. As she spoke, Jace spotted the familiar redhead. A devilish grin crossed his face as he strolled over to her. Without saying goodbye to Isabelle, he shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey," Clary breathed softly as he passed, her breath foggy in the cold December air. She squealed softly as he pulled her close, tucking her into his side, kissing her cheek.

"Hello," he said in reply, kissing his cheek. She smiled, beginning to walk with him to their next destination.

**Wouldn't it be the perfect ending if I stopped it right here? ;D I'm pretty big on cliff hangers. Sadly, I can't do that since the plot tomorrow isn't going to be Malec. So...**

**Alec POV (well, sort of)**

The cook turned as Alec walked through the door. The first thing that caught his eyes about the new guy was his apron. It read the cliché: _kiss the cook. _Except, it was much more glittered than most "kiss the cook" aprons. He swallowed instantly being reminded of... _Magnus_.

His eyes traveled up, and his breath caught at the familiar face. Magnus frowned when he saw Alec, his lips pressing together in a tight line.

"Yes, Alexander?" Alec almost dropped the plate, his mouth dropping open. He couldn't think of what to say, and for the longest time just continued to open and close his mouth. Finally, he stuttered out,

"Magnus?" and figuring that was an obvious question he added, "What.. what are you doing here?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, turning his head away to focus on the stove.

"I'm working, honey," he replied sarcastically. Despite his tone, Alec's heart leaped at the word "honey". This time he did drop the plates. Magnus turned at the sound of the crash, regarding Alec thoughtfully, "and now you gave me more work," he sighed, going down to pick up the plates, "Why are you here Alexander?" but Alec didn't want to answer that question. It was too painful to be in the same room as him. Not just from heartbreak, but from guilt, too.

Alec turned, running towards the door. He frowned when it was locked, finding that there wasn't even a lock switch. Confused, Alec shoved his shoulder into the door, wincing when it didn't budge.

Meanwhile, Magnus stood in front of him with crossed arms, "I'm waiting for the answer, Alexander," Alec cringed at the excessive use of his full name. He remembered when it used to be affectionate, and his mood turned sad.

"Jace sent me to complain," he mumbled in response, finally meeting his eyes, "His hamburger was too pink for his preference," his voice was a cold, hard monotone. Much like he had used for Clary when he had first met her. Alec waited for Magnus to flinch at his tone, but he remained indifferent. That hurt.

"And I suppose that was Jace's hamburger?" Magnus asked, pointing at the ground. Alec nodded as Magnus leaned down to pick it up, taking a different plate and setting it carefully on top of it. He grinned, handing it back to Alec, "Tell him 'compliments of the chef'."

Alec nodded, knowing Jace wouldn't be happy, but not wanting to argue. He grabbed the plate and made his way back to the door, once again trying to shove it open with his shoulder. Magnus sighed.

"Really, Alexander? Are you so lost without me that you can no longer open a door?" Magnus walked over, attempting to push them open. As expected, he couldn't. He frowned, trying again. Alec went to put the plate down, and together, they both tried to shove open the double doors.

"I don't understand.." Alec breathed, shaking his head. He remembered that Jace was still waiting at the booth and sent him a text.

_Mind opening the kitchen doors, please?_

His reply came almost instantly.

_Sorry buddy, you're on your own._

Alec groaned as he read it. He could practically picture his smug look and childish laughter that followed, "Asshole," he mumbled, angrily shoving his phone into his pocket. He kept his back turned to Magnus, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze again.

"I think I know what's going on," Magnus mused, "I think your little shadowhunter friends set this up," Alec rubbed his hand down his face.

"I _know_ my little shadowhunter friends set this up," and by "little shadowhunter friends" he meant an overly confident golden boy, his mini ginger girlfriend, and a haughty, somewhat temperamental Isabelle. Maybe even her vampiric boyfriend.

"and it's very obvious what their goal is?" It was a statement, but as it left Magnus's lips it came out as more of a question.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, his face heating up, "but should we let them have their way with us?"

"Regrettable choice of words," Magnus commented, "But tell me, what do you think, Alexander?" Alex swallowed. This was his chance to tell him the truth.

"I think I miss you, and I still love you. And it's painful being in the same room as you, knowing that it's completely my fault I lost you, and there's nothing I can do about it,"he shoved at the doors, "and that Jace is a fucking asshole!" he shut his eyes, defeated as the doors stood their ground, "because he knows what this will do to me, seeing that regret in your eyes... the regret of being with _me._"

"Alexander," Magnus's sharp tone had softened, "Alec.." he was begging for Alec to turn around, and the use of his nickname caught his attention. It almost seemed normal, "Alec please look at me," and so he did. Alec took a deep breath, before finally turning. As soon as he did, his face was captured between Magnus's soft hand. He felt his resolve begin to waver as Magnus's soft, welcoming eyes bore into his.

"Alexander, I do _not_ regret being with you," he frowned, "That regret you see... well, I'm not even sure what it is. Perhaps a regret of allowing you to feel so insecure about us that you would try to..." his voice trailed, deciding it was best not to say it, "or perhaps it was even the regret of letting you go. But not once did I ever regret loving-" his words were cut off, because suddenly Alec's mouth was on his.

It took a second before Magnus excepted the kiss, his arms reaching around to pull Alec closer as he shut his eyes, kissing him back. Alec reveled in the feeling of being close to Magnus again, kissing him again. A heat of pure euphoria filled his body.

They stayed like that for the longest moment, long enough to make Alec go weak in the knees—but then, he had been like that since the beginning. But eventually, they pulled apart. Even once their lips weren't attached, though, Magnus pulled Alex against him, wrapping his arms around him, as Alec did the same. He felt Magnus's fingers rake through his hair, and he shut his eyes.

"I will never regret loving you, Alexander," it made Alec glad, that he could hear the affection in his tone once again.

**Can I get an "_Awe_" from the audience? Are Malec fans happy? Or did I just destroy everything and should go burn in hell? Feel free to share, though comments like that may hurt my feelings. So if you're going to say anything bad, make it constructive? **

**Gracias! :DD**

**Oh, and tomorrow is... three french hens... which is a foreign country/language :D any recommendations? I was thinking Peris... **


End file.
